Vespucci Beach
is part of Vespucci Beach. }}Vespucci Beach is a beach located in Vespucci, Los Santos, and its surrounding area in Grand Theft Auto V. Character Like neighbouring Del Perro Beach, Vespucci Beach is often crowded by many people during daytime. They can be seen sunbathing or simply walking along the beachfront. Businesses will be open. During the night, the beach will be deserted, except for workers cleaning the beach and hipsters gathered around some fires. Most businesses will also be closed. Despite being located in the City of Los Santos, police officers from the Los Santos County Sheriff may occasionally respond to crimes in the area. As already mentioned, people may be seen walking up and down the beach. During the day, people can be seen sunbathing with beach towels and parasols. The occasional Blazer Lifeguard or Lifeguard SUV may also be seen driving up the beach. The lifeguard huts are evenly spread apart along the beach with telegraph poles transferring signal to each one. Lifeguard men and women may be seen on the hut's ramp with binoculars, looking out to sea. Along the coast, a pile of rocks is seen washed up around half way along the coastline. Lifeguard Seasharks can sometimes be seen either parked or being piloted around this area. Near the pier, up to 3 Seasharks can be seen parked in a small float-able marina. A Suntrap, Jetmax or Tropic can also be seen parked to the left of the float-able. Around the water, a course laid out with floating buoys. Along the course, Sprunk-sponsored water ramps can be seen. On land, two uncontrollable orange and blue Seasharks are found on trailers beside another water ramp. A black Sandking XL can sometimes be seen parked here, locked. Two large beach flags are positioned next to the ramp. Events of GTA V The neighbourhood is the main setting for a few missions during the beginning of the game. Principally during Repossession, where Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis killed numerous Vagos and stole a bike that belonged to Simeon. During the mission Daddy's Little Girl, where Michael De Santa and his son race together on bikes. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Repossession *Daddy's Little Girl ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Pier Pressure Influence Vespucci Beach is based on , which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as Verona Beach. The area is named after , the Italian explorer who demonstrated that the "New World" (present day Americas) was not a part of Asia, as originally believed following Christopher Columbus' voyages. Vehicles *Sandking XL - Sometimes seen parked next to uncontrollable Seasharks near the pier. *Blazer Lifeguard - Occasionally parked next to lifeguard huts or patrolling the beach. *Lifeguard - Sometimes found parked outside the Lifeguard Center nearer to the pier. *Seashark - Spread across the coast, some of which are Lifeguard variants. 3 can be found parked in a float-able marina near the pier. Gang Control The area is controlled by the Marabunta Grande, though members of the Vagos appear in the area during the mission Repossession. Notable Residents *Debra (deceased) *Esteban Jimenez (Deceased) *Floyd Hebert (deceased) *Isiah Friedlander *Seth *Trevor Philips (after the mission Friends Reunited and before the events of Hang Ten) *Wade Hebert (after the mission Friends Reunited and before the events of Hang Ten) Roads and Streets *Bay City Avenue *Conquistador Street *Magellan Avenue *Marathon Avenue *Melanoma Street *Vitus Street Places of Interest *Floyd's Apartment *Vespucci Beach Police Station *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market Businesses *Al Dente's *Beachwalk Bistro *Bikini Universe *Canal Treats *Coast Cutters *Coconut Cafe *FlyLo FM *Gyro Day Hot Food *J's T-Shirts *Mr. Spoke Bike Rental *Muscle Peach Juice Bar and Restaurant *Muscle Sands Gym *Papa Surf *Pebble Dash Pizza *Sharkies Bites *Slice 'N' Dice Pizzeria *Smoke on the Water *The Sundae Post *Tattoo Body Art and Piercing *Vespucci Beach Recreation Center *Vespucci Movie Masks *Vespucci Surfing *Vespucci Video Collectibles *Letter Scrap - Inside a dry pool. *Health Pack - Under a small building northwest of Smoke on the Water and beside a basketball court. Gallery VespucciBeach-GTAV-AerialShot.png|'Vespucci Beach' facing North. Venice Beach sunset.jpg|Sunset on Vespucci Beach. Gta-general-02jpg-5a7de0 640w.jpg|Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market. LSPD VespucciBeach GTAVpc.png|Vespucci Beach Police Station. Cycle_Path_GTAO.jpg|CyclePath race job image. Shark-Sculpture-VespucciBeach-GTAV-PS4.jpg|The Shark sculpture. Navigation }}de:Vespucci Beach es:Vespucci Beach fr:Vespucci Beach hu:Vespucci Beach ru:Пляж Веспуччи uk:Веспуччі-Біч Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V Category:Beaches